galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Torus
Earth Torus Inner Radius : 50,000 km Outer Radius: 50500 km Volume: ≈2.49×1015 V=(π r2) (2 π R)=(π·500002)·(2·π·50500)≈2.49208×1015 Unlimited docking capacity - government : United Earth - Not seperately represented- 5000 Transmatter Sations - Local - 40 Inter System - 40 Field Elevators - The Second Exodus and subsequent continuous migration, he rigorous environmental restoration and the ban on heavy industry has turned Earth in a sleepy and unimportant planet. Unlike Luxor , Spqr , Ulta , Klackt and all the other Union Core worlds , there is no real reason to visit Earth other than tourism of Terran Colonists, visiting their world of origin. But even tourism is declining as Earth Colonies have developed into well developed worlds and new generations have only mild interest in visiting Earth. Terran products and Terran weapons are manufactured on other planets in the Sol System, Venus, Mars, Europa,Io, Ganymede and of course Sol Hub are way beyond in activity and Union Importance. When a Kermac Wizard declared that Earth is no longer even considered a potential target to the Galactic Council, the Earth World Government (United Earth Council) realized their actions and decisions slowly but surely caused Earth to die, as an important society. The UEC however did not want to return to have heavy industry and mega cities on Earth. The Earth Revitalization plan was conceived in 4100, and via the P Rep of Earth put before the Assembly. The plan had 8 parts. # Earth Cultures boost – Earth Culture pavilion on Pluribus # Earth Day - Annual festival with Earth food and cultural events held on Earth # Inviting industries to establish underground factories # Birth rate incentive program – Tax free purchases for families with more than one child and paid Child minder career ( one parent male or female recognized as mother and receiving 3000 credits a month ) for families with more than 1 child and an additional 500 credits for every subsequent child ( paid for by United Earth not the Union) # Extension of the Trans Matter tunnel network to eighty TMT stations # The construction of the long proposed but never realized Earth Torus. A ring shaped construct around Earth # Permit to increase agriculture activity from the current 5 percent to 20 percent. # Inviting old Earth originating industries and corporations to return to Earth ( Corporate Hqs) In 5000 the plan proved successful. Earth surface population reached 2 Billion. Earth Day became a Union Wide celebrated event and resulted in an increase of Earth tourism by 30 percent. The Earth Pavilion on Pluribus also has a steady visitor stream of 5-8 million annual. Families with 3 kids are the norm. The increased TMT capacity also promoted industry. The biggest industryyyy is once agaWeapon development and production and the Consolidated Terran Armament Industries is a consortium of such famous giants as H&K, Krauss Maffay, Walther, Remington, Colt, IMI, Bofors, Saab, Russian Military equipment Inc, British Armament. Chinese Hardware Inc, and other Pre Astro companies that had left Earth and had now returned their head quarters to Earth and consolidated their businesses and development in a joint venture of unprecedented success that grew to a serious competitor to SII and ENROE and surpassing DeNoir. In 5020 the Earth Torus was completed and in 5030 accepted companies, factories and residents. In 5050 the Earth Torus sports a population of 6 Billion (with a capacity of 5-6 Trillion). Large Earth Agri product farms and huge factories of CTA Industries churning out the finest Small arms, ship based weaponry and small space craft and planetary assault equipment. The Earth Torus also features 4 Class A space ports (of which only two are currently open as capacity is not yet sufficient for all four) First Fleet relocated its HQ to Earth Torus (from Arsenal) and features a dedicated and purpose built port for the Devi (and later for other Lyrec ships) Category:Stations